Wayward Invention
by WaterbendingPrincess
Summary: Stu invents a mind swap machein that goes wrong during it's test unfortunatlly Lil and Tommy were the test dummies, and now Lil is going to have Tommy's child, but befor the incident Tommy and Lil were fight ing can they get over that and rasie this child
1. The Accident

Wayward Invention

Chapter One: The Accident.

The gang sat around the Pickles kitchen table, it was once again time to feed the horde of hungry teenagers. Dil and Phil were trying to see how many peas they could fit in their noses, Chuckie and Kimi were arguing with Angelica over something stupid and Tommy and Lil were cramped on the one of the small sides of the table turned as far away from each other as humanly possible while still facing the gang trying and failing to look normal.

"This is stupid!" said Tommy suddenly.

The rest of the gang stopped what they were doing and looked in their insane friend direction."What's stupid T?" asked Chuckie.

"Yeah, Tommy what's stupid?" Phil Questioned.

All eyes were on Tommy except Lils who knew very well what Tommy was on about, she blushed slightly, something Kimi took notice of.

"Ah, does this involve Lil in any way?" queried Kimi.

Again Lil blushed and Kimi had her answer, but unfortunately for Tommy Phil caught the second blush, and knew for sure it involved his twin.

"What, happened between you and my sister?" Phil fumed.

Tommy completely ignored Phil and turned to face Lil for the first time in hours, but she turned further away from him. Tommy sighed.

"It was an accident Lilly I didn't mean to Phil told me to go get the basket ball from your room, if the lazy bum got up and did something for once we wouldn't be in this situation, which by the way is just as embarrassing for me as it is for you."

"Don't try and pin this on Phil Tommy you have knocked on my door before you entered my room every time for the sixteen years of our existence and the one time I'm in their topless you just barge in."

_Flash back_

"Hey, Lilly you want to play some b'ball?" asked Tommy as Lil walked past.

Lil smiled and nodded her head.

"Sure let me get some sweats, I can't play in this skirt now can I," she said.

"Whatever, Miss Prissy," Phil remarked

Lil walked in side and dropped her School bag.

"Mum? Dad? I'm home" Lil called to her seemingly empty house as she skipped up the stairs and in to her room, she closed her bedroom door and started pealing off her cloths she looked around for her sweet pants, found them and put them on, now all she had to do was find that shirt, but just as she found it her bedroom door slammed open.

"Lazy, good for nothing, can't even get a ball at his own house, stupid…" Tommy stopped he had finally noticed the half dressed girl in front of him. "Umm… sorry he said slamming the door shut. The shocked Lil could hear him trip down the stairs and the front door slam. She pulled her shirt on and picked up the basket ball and walked silently down the stairs. As she opened the door she heard Phil ask Tommy where the ball was, Tommy looked up at her as the ball was thrown at Phils head. Both blushed and looked away.

_end flashback_

Phils left eye started to twitch and Tommy turned red as a tomato, Chuckie was so shocked that he dropped his fork, and Kimi well Kimi just smile trying hard not to burst out laughing, suddenly Phil through him self over the table at Tommy, hands out stretched, Kimi followed to hold Phil back and Chuckie turned to help Lil up as the sudden scuffle had knock her straight to the floor, Tommy and Phil had erupted in yells forcing Chuckie to Hold Tommy back, sadly to late to stop Phils black eye. Lil burst into tears and ran from the room; Tommy turned and struggled in Chuckie grip.

"Let me go I have to go talk to her," Tommy begged.

"Oh, no you're not going any where near her pepping Tommy," Phil yelled.

"Phillip it's not like he did it on purposes" said Chuckie loosening his grip on Tommy and turning the distressed boy to face him "give her a minute to collect herself first, ok buddy"

Tommy nodded, at him as Phil tried to get at Tommy.

"Calm down, Phil," Phil stopped struggling. Just as Stu walked into the kitchen he looked from Phil to Tommy who was still looked in Kimi and Chuckie grips, to the mess on the table.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." Tommy and Phil said in acid tones.

"Ok, we as long as nothing happened you four can clean it up."

"Four but what about …Dil… hey where is Dil." asked Tommy.

Everybody looked around for Dil. But couldn't find him, suddenly a thump was heard under the table.

"OUCH!"

Dil emerged from under the table, and everyone looked at him.

"What, I was one pea away from my record and I dropped it."

"EWWWWWWW…" cried Angelica who had just entered the room.


	2. Dealing with the Accident

Cyber Hugs to my Reviewers.

Chapter Two: Dealing with the Accident.

It had been two days since the Tommy/Lil thing went down; Phil had forgiven Tommy because Lil had explained to him that it was an accident and she didn't blame Tommy at all. The gang and their parents were sitting around the kitchen table again only this time at the DeVils once more Tommy and Lil were cramped on one of the small sides, everyone was eating happily, talking and just having a good time when suddenly …

"Thomas Edward Pickles, you are the most infuriating boy I have ever met!" Lil shouted.

No one was sure what had brought on this out burst, and no one knew what would come of it.

"Ugh… what did I do this time?" Tommy asked angrily.

It was the third time in two hours that Lil had yelled at Tommy for no reason and Tommy was about to crack.

"Uh oh," commented Phil looking at Kimi, as she nodded.

"Well… you… ah…umm… I HATE YOU." Said Lil as she pushed away from the table and ran up stairs towards her room.

"Tommy, what's gotten it to you?" Didi asked.

"Oh, sure what's gotten into me what about Lil I didn't do anything"

"Yeah, today," muttered Dil.

"What was that Dil?" asked Stu

Dil got suddenly nervous and looked at Tommy who was know Glaring at him angrily.

"Ah…well you see...Umm…earlier this week Tommy kind of walk in on Lil while she was changing and now they can't even look at each other." Dil said quickly.

"Thank you so much Dil." Tommy said sarcastically

"Oh, I see their embarrassed, I'll go see what LipShitz says," Said Didi

"Oh, mom, why" Tommy mopped

Didi ignored this and when to get her Dr. LipShitz "The Teen Years" edition down from the book shelf.

"Let's see here, Ah huh, it say's her we should sit them down and talk about it with them come on Betty"

"On it Deed, come on Tommy,"

Tommy sighed but none the less pushed his chair across the floor and followed his mother and Betty up to Lils room sending Dil and 'I Hate You' glare. Didi Knocked on Lils door.

"Lil, honey can we come in we need to talk?" asked Didi.

A small 'click' was heard and Lils door swung open.

"Let's get this over with she stood a side and let her mother and Didi in before slamming the door in Tommy face.

"Lillian." Betty scolded

"Fine." Lil said as she opened her door and let Tommy in, he glared at her rubbing his nose inn pain, Lil just poked her tongue out at him.

"Oh, real mature Lillian, and they know by the way."

"You told, you idiot?"

"Not me Dil,"

"I'll kill him,"

"I'll help you,"

Betty and Didi exchanged a look that said 'at least they aren't fighting'

"Ok, pups what happened to make you to fight you to are almost closer the Phil and Lil," said Betty, she picked up an old picture of Tommy and Lil at Tommy seventh birthday.

_Flashback_

"… Happy birthday dear Tommy,

Happy birthday to you…" The Gang finished singing.

And Tommy ran the knife through the cake and it hit the bottom.

"Oh, it hit the bottom, Tommy has to kiss the nearest girl," Phil, Chuckie, and Dil Teased.

"Do not," yelled Tommy

"Aw…come on sweetie it's just Lil,"

Tommy looked at Lil for a moment.

"Fine," Tommy wined.

Lil leaned in to kiss Tommys cheek.

"Wait, let me get the camera," said Didi.

"Mom…" Tommy whined.

Didi pick up the camera.

"On three, 1…2…3…" Tommy and Lil both leaned in eyes closed until the second their lips met and they suddenly jumped apart socked. Phil, Chuckie, Dil, and Kimi laughed and Didi whined about how the photo would be blurry, while Tommy and Lil both blushed.

_End Flashback _

Lil took the picture from her mom, she sighed, and Tommy smiled looking at the picture.

"I have that same picture in my room," said Tommy "and you thought it would be blurry mom,"

The four looked at the perfect picture of Tommy and Lils first kiss.

"I know, that was my first kiss you know,"

"Mine two," Tommy and Lil laughed.

Didi and Betty smiled.

"You two were so red," Didi commented

"I thought you were going to explode," Betty commented.

Tommy and Lil smiled.

"I suppose it wasn't your fault,"

"I sorry, Lilly I should have knocked,"

"I'm sorry to and your forgiven,"

Lil stretched out her arms for a hug, and Tommy accepted it Hugging her both smiled.

"Ok, lets go back to dinner," suggested Betty.

"Ok," said Tommy and Lil.

The For walked down stair and back to dinner Tommy and Lil holding hands the whole way, Betty and Didi gave a knowing smile in each others direction, once they entered the kitchen everyones eyes went to Tommy and Lils joint hands.

"Umm… T man, Lil…?" Phil kind of asked.

Tommy and Lil looked down at their joint hands and jumped apart whispering apologies and went to sit again.

"Crisis averted." said Betty.

"Awesome so I can show you guys my latest invention after dinner, Tommy, Lil want to help me test it out,"

"Umm… sure dad/ Mr. Pickles" Tommy and Lil said uneasily.

"sweet." Said stu unaware of the teen's worried tones.

AN: kind of a cliffy but not really, any way reviews would be nice.


	3. The Incident

Sorry guys I had this ready to put up with the other one but the internet wouldn't work so you get it know, the next chapter is almost done BTW, review.

Chapter Three: The Incident

Everyone had settled down from dinner, the Gang and their families had moved on to the pickles basement for Stu's demonstration.

"Stu, are you sure it's safe to test on Tommy and Lil?" asked Didi

Stu who was plugging about six more electrical cords in one outlet then it could take just nodded and said:

"Sure, Deed, 100 S-A-F-E, safe,"

Didi frowned.

"Tommy, Lil?" asked Phil

"Yeah, Bro," came the answer (Lils literal, Tommys a dude response)

"When this thing kills you guys, Lil can I have all of our room, and Tommy can I have your converse?"

"Phil,"

"What?"

Stu grabbed a roll of duct tape and started taping the electrical cords so as they wouldn't fall out of their socket; he stood back and admired his hand work.

"Ok, you two into the 'Pickles CMS 9000'," Stu said.

Tommy and Lil looked at each other,

"What does it do?"

"Oh, yeah, well you should both hear what the other is thinking,"

"Umm…Should?"

Stu just laughed and shoved the two into the machine of his invention; he closed the doors on the two separate cambers and then pulled the on switch. All the lights on the block flickered off and then on and blue volts traveled in between the antennae above the chambers, but that's when things started to go wrong Tommy and Lil screamed in pain and doubled over.

"Stu, get them out now." Didi screamed.

"Hurry, Stu." Said Betty.

The gang watched in distress as two of their best friends screamed in pain until Dil noticed some thing.

"Dad, get Lil first Tommy isn't really in pain, its Lil, trust me, its Lils pain he fells,"

Stu unplugged the machine and opened the chamber doors and Tommy and Lil instantly fell out, a look of relief passed Tommy face as the pain was gone but then he saw Lil.

"Lil! Dad what's wrong with Lil?" Tommy screamed crawling over to his friend "why is she still in pain,"

Lil stopped shaking suddenly.

"It's ok, I'm ok now." she said weakly and Tommy pulled her into a hug Lil smiled and hugged him back only to jump back a second later and throw up.

"EWWW…" the rest of the gang complained but Tommy just turned his head away pulled her hair back and rubbed her back.

"Ok standard question, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm Fi…" she cut off and started to puke again

"Ok, lets get this pup home and to bed" said Betty

"I'll help" said Tommy as he picked up Lil bridle-style and started to walk.

"Strait home once she's in bed Tommy." Said Didi "Stu how could you test that…that… thing on our son and Lil,"

As Didi yelled at stu Tommy, Phil, Lil, Betty, and Howard walked over to the DeVils place.

"I can carry her you know Tommy?" Phil asked

"I know, but I got her it's ok she's not heavy at all."

They walked up to Phil and Lils shared room and Tommy laid the now sleeping Lil onto her bed.

"Guess I got to go see ya tomorrow ok?" said Tommy as he left the room and walked home. A thanks was heard as he exited the house. When he got home his Parents were arguing as he entered his. He walk strait to his room and fell into a restless sleep. Things like 'what if something really bad happened to her' and 'why is she so sick if I'm not' ran through his head. But the next day Lil was fine and staid healthy for the next three weeks, on the eve of the third week from the accident, the Gang was just hanging when Lil suddenly shot up and ran to the bathroom and throw up. When she walked out she looked a little pale she sighed.

"Phil, I don't feel well, I'm going to go home and go to sleep,"

"aww…but Lil I want to watch this movie, can't I take you home when it over,"

Lil sighed again and sat down.

"Fine,"

About ten minutes into the movie, Lil once again ran to the bathroom and throw up. When she came back everyone was watching her. Tommy stood up and everyone looked at him.

"I'll take you home, Phil you watch the movie,"

Phil just made a grunting sound, that Tommy and Lil took as whatever and started walking, Lil only lived next-door to Tommy but Lil didn't like going outside in the dark (not after her last boyfriend, but that's another story), Lil took Tommys offered hand and they were on their way.

"I know we decided we were over it but I really am sorry Lilly."

"It's ok really; can I ask you a question?" Tommy laughed

"You just did, but go ahead any way."

Lil rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.

"Why do you still call me Lilly, not that I mind but no one but you're the one who still does even Phil stopped calling me Lilly,"

Tommy looked at Lil for a moment.

"because I want to," Tommy simply stated.

Lil smiled before suddenly stopping and throwing up tommy pulled her hair back and rubbed her back, when she was done she wiped her mouth.

"Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me,"

"It's ok; it's not your fault."

Tommy picked Lil up bridle style and carried her home. Once he reached the door he used his knee to knock.

"Coming." He heard Betty yell from inside.

The door was pulled open and Betty could be seen in the door frame.

"What in the name of Davey Jones is going on here it nearly ten at night… Oh, hello Tommy what's wrong with Lil,"

"I don't know she's sick I think she need's to go to the hospital,"

"Ok, I'll take her you coming?"

"Ok, I'll just go tell mom where I'm going and tell Phil." Tommy said as he handed Lil to Betty who took her.

"Ok, met me in the car in five."

Tommy nodded and ran home to explain where he was going avoiding the puddle of vomit in the front yard


	4. What?

Chapter three: What?

Tommy raced into his house and up the stairs the gang watching his crazy fit (as it had been dubbed when Tommy was in a hurry) he ran into his room and picked up the first sweatshirt he saw then ran back down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad I 'm going with Betty and Lil to the hospital Lil is sick, I'll be home later I promise." Tommy rushed his words.

"Ok, call me when you guys find out what's wrong, poor Lil," Didi said as Tommy rushed out of the room "And tell Phil."

Tommy re-entered the living room where his friends sat and picked up Lils pick sweater that she had left and told Phil where he was going, Phil stood up and followed Tommy out the door and into his family car.

"All righty kiddos buckle up." Said Betty from the front seat as she backed out of the drive way.

With in ten minutes they had arrived, and Tommy and Phil helped the now heavily sweating Lil into the hospital. One they made it to the waiting room took Lil to sit down and Betty went to sign Lil in.

"I'm sorry ma'am it's a two hour wait, unless it's really urgent." Said the receptionist

Betty tried to remain calm as she shock with anger.

"Well…" she read the girls name tag. "Sarah, I think this urgent, she's…" Lil throw up. "Been throwing up and has a temperature."

"How high is the temperature?"

Betty had, had enough, she reached across the counter and grabbed Sarahs blouse and pulled her close.

"Listen bub my baby girls sick, I want to know why." Another splat was heard behind them. "That's the third time this hour."

"Ma'am I'll see what I can do but you have to fill out these forms."

Betty snatched the forms and walked away mumbling profanities under her voice

"What happened?"

"We have to wait." Betty sat down and began filling out the forms, Lil was in a right state she was sweating profusely, and shacking Tommy held her in her set.

"T…T…Tommy I'm s…s…so c…c…cold." Lil shuddered.

Tommy pulled of his sweatshirt and Gave it to Lil who was already wearing her own, but she continued to shake.

"T…T…Thanks."

"Your welcome." He pulled her closer to share his warmth.

Suddenly _'Dirty Little Secrets' _rang out from Tommy's pocket.

"I have to get that." He shifted Lil slightly and she whimpered in pain and Tommy gave a soft sorry before flipping his phone open .

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi mom,"

"No, no we don't know yet,"

"if you want to, we have to wait for a doctor."

A lady in a white lab coat walked out.

"Lillian Deville?"

"Finally" Betty sighed.

"Got to go mom Lils going in." Tommy flipped his phone shut and Lifted Lil up and carried her into the cramped office.

"Who, was it?"

"Mom, she's bringing the rest of the gang down."

The doctor stuck a thermometer in Lils mouth.

"You, guys have to go wait in the waiting room."

Tommy, Phil and Betty grudgingly went and sat in the white death chamber. Twenty Minutes later the Doctor, Dr. Harmony, walked in to the waiting room.

"Mrs. Deville I have to speak to you in my office," She said "this way"

Betty followed the small woman in to an even smaller office then before.

"I need you permission to give Lillian an _'Ultrasound'." _

"Why?"

The Doctor sighed.

"I think she's having a bad reaction to her pregnancy."

"WHAT!"

"I don't now for sure if she is pregnant but it's highly possible I mean only one of those boys in the waiting room is related to her and she seemed awfully chummy with the one that's not."

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE MY LIL AND TOMMY OF SUCH A THING, I HAVE KNOW BOTH THEIR ENTIRE LIFE AND I KNOW THAT THAY WOULDN'T"

"Are you 100 sure."

"Yes, do the ultrasound and we'll see who's right"

Betty and the doctor left the small room and when they reach the waiting room the doctor went to Lil and Betty walked over to Tommy and Phil who now stood with the rest of the gang and their parents minus Stu.

"What did she have to talk to you about."

"Woman wanted permission to give Lil an ultrasound, thinks Tommy here knocked her up."

"WHAT? I did not, I would never I swear I didn't Mom I promise."

The rest of the gang burst into a fit of laughter at Tommys misfortune, except Phil who looked ready to kill Tommy.

"I FORGAVE YOU THE FIRST TIME BUT NOW YOUR GOING DOWN" Phil pounced

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING" Tommy screamed jumping at Phil but Betty caught them before a fight could brake out.

"Relax Tommy I stuck up for you I know you didn't," Betty Sighed "But if you did it take two so I can't hold you responsible."

"But I didn't."

"I believe you,"

"NO, I CAN'T BE, I'M A GOOD GIRL, I HAVE NEVER EVEN SLEEPED IN THE SAME ROOM AS A BOY EXCEPT PHIL, YOUR WRONG!" the Gang heard Lil yell.

They all knew what it meant Tommy fell to the floor in shock, Betty looked a little made but more worried, Didi hand went straight to her mouth, Kira, Chas, Charlotte, and Drew shock their heads in disappointment, Phil struggled against his mother who wouldn't let him go, Dil looked shocked, and Kimi and Angelica just stared as Lil ran into the waiting room and into Tommy open arms.

"It's not true, it can't be, I never, you know I didn't I mean I've never been alone with anyone but you long enough, and we never, why me?"

"I know" Tommy said "but I'll be with you every step of the way"

The gang watched in amassment as Tommy took Lil into his arms lovingly, it's not your Fault.

The Door burst open and Stu appeared.

"I KNOW WHATS WRONG, SHE'S PREGANAT… THE MIND SWAP IT…IT… SCREWED UP AND NOW SHE'S GOING TO HAVE TOMMYS BABY."

Every one looked at Stu like he'd grown another head.

"STUART PICKLES YOUR TELLING ME THIS IS YOUR FAULT, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU."

If Didi looked mad Betty was way beyond that.

"My baby, is to young you…you idiot."

Tommy and Lil sat on the floor in complete shock.

"Wait, what!" the screamed.

"I'm so sorry"

Phil had calmed down now but was still mad.

"Lets…lets just go home." Kimi suggested always the level headed one

"Good idea, Kimi Chan," Kira said

Every one piled in to three cars no one talked to Stu Tommy held Lil the whole time she was still shacking but the shoot she had been given while at the hospital to her temperature away. When they arrived at the Pickles place the kids raced up the stairs without a word and into Tommy's room. Luckily it was Saturday and they didn't have school the next day.

"What are we going to do?" Tommy asked

"Keep it." Was Lils simple answer

The gang looked serious.

"Ok, I'll drop out of school and get a job."

"No you can't you need to go to school we'll work something else out, I'm only a month in."

Phil looked at his sister.

"Lil I love you I know I'll love your baby so I'm going to help, I… I opened a savings account when I was ten I have enough money to buy a small house for all of us, we'll move in together, and me and Tommy will get part time jobs and we'll raise this kid right."

Lil hugged her only brother.

"Thank you."

Chuckie and Kimi looked at their friends who were about to take on more then they could handle on their own.

"We'll help you buy a bigger house and we'll all move in together and help, you can't do this alone."

"Thanks, Guys."

They looked at Angelica, she had money she could help, but would she?

"I…I…I don't know I mean are our moms and dads going to let us, I…I can help if they let us, but what about Dil he's only fourteen I don't think he's coming."

"We'll figure something out, come on we have to go tell our parents our plan."

AN: their you go 2 chapters in one day I might even update again but don't hold you breath. it's kind of a cliffy, will the gangs idea work, will Tommy and Lil be aloud to keep the baby, and will Lil be able to handle the pregancey even when it's making her so sick.

Find out SOON.

PS. does anyone Know where I can watch AGU on line for free, it's not on youtube.


	5. AN

Ok guys this is not an update and I know I hate Chapter that are just AN to But I want to say Thanks to my reveiwers I might finally finsh a fic bacause of you guys but I do have sad news I'm going on a to week holiday where I have know Idea if I have WiFi so I might not be able to up date but I'll keep writing and maybe put up a few more chapters at once. So have fun, and I'll proberly update 1-2 more times before I leave but I only have the next chapter in my head so again don't hold your breath.

and again... THANKS... you guys rock

PS. please don't yell at me for this I just tought you would like to know.


End file.
